Ramen de Amor
by YuAki88
Summary: Aki encuentra un trabajo como mesera en un puesto de ramen en una esquina.. pero un lindo muchacho de ojos azules le ha robado el corazon.. YuAki
1. Preview

**Roberto: mi querido chico pervertido, espero que te guste esto que escribi y ya luego me das tu critica vaa! y solo queria disculparme si he sido un poco ruda contigo, porque esa no ha sido mi intencion, ya prometo ser mas linda contigo ya que tu eres una persona muy importante y ya no te golpeare solo cuando hagamos un hexagono como en las artes marciales mixtas:D aaaah y que mal plan que no quieres ir a jugar gotcha conmigo U.U te dije que no sere ruda, bueno espero qe duremos mucho tiempo... te amo SPLMDC**


	2. Chapter 1

**Este fic va de regalo para mi super amiga Katt (Darkangel2221) MDDLPY te qiiero mucho y espero qe te guste ^w^ te qiiero Riny! 3 **

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's ni sus personajes me pertenecen T_T (de otra forma ya me hubiera dejado a Yusei para mi solita -ideas *Q*_)**

**Nota: me falto inspiracion, pero bueno ya saben qe me gusta mucho escribir Lemon hehe todas mis historias tienen, en fin sera para el proximo cap ^u^**

* * *

**POV Aki:**

Como ya he terminado de estudiar la preparatoria y a mis 18 años comienzo con mis estudios como universitaria. Si bien mis padres pueden darme lo que sea ya que mi padre es el Senador de Neo-Domino, quiero ser independiente, así que a partir de hoy buscare un empleo, no pido mucho, un trabajo de medio tiempo y un salario que pueda pagar solo mis gastos de comida.

**POV Normal:**

Pasaron un par de días y Aki aun no encontraba un empleo, ya que en la mayoría había hombres y le hacían propuestas un tanto indecorosas.

Después de una larga mañana de una búsqueda que aun no nada frutos, se sentó en un pequeño puesto de comida y una ancianita la atendió.

- ¡Hola jovencita! ¿Qué deseas que te sirva?

- Un plato de ramen, por favor.

- Enseguida.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la ancianita le entregó el plato, ella lo probò he hizo un gesto de aprobación.

- ¡Vaya, que delicioso esta! ^u^

- ¡Qué bueno que te gusto, hijita!

Como no había nadie más en el puesto, ambas mujeres empezaron a platicar y Aki le comentó su situación, la señora le ofreció un empleo y ella aceptó.

- Soy Izayoi Aki – reverencia.

- Llámame Martha, pequeña.

- Entonces vendré todas las mañanas ya que yo estudio en la tarde ^w^

Al día siguiente, Aki se despertó muy emocionada, era su primer día de trabajo, se arreglo un poco formal y emprendió el viaje hacia el puesto de comida que se encontraba en la esquina, al llegar, Martha la estaba esperando, le entregó un mandil rosa y ella se lo puso.

- Mira pequeña, lo que tienes que hacer es ser la mesera, ya que a mi edad no me es tan fácil moverme

Aki sonríe y asiente.

- Bueno, mientras tanto ayúdame a abrir el puesto, ella lo hizo y mientras acomodaba las mesas y sillas, vio a un muchacho que vendía periódicos, por eso traía la cara un poco sucia de tinta, no aparentaba mas de 19 años, su cabello era rebelde de color azabache en el cual contrastaban unos delgados reflejos dorados que resplandecían como el mismo sol, el chico se giró para mirarla y Aki se ruborizó ya que notó aquellos grandes y hermosos ojos con el mismo color que un par de zafiros y si esto fuera poco, tenían un brillo mágico que podría cautivar a cualquiera que lo mirara.

Mientras ocurría esta escena, Martha observo todo y se le acercó a Aki.

- Awww pequeña ¿Te gustó Yusei? – sonríe picaramente

- No… yo solo… emmm… etto… es que… - dice nerviosamente – esta lindo – termina diciendo y su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate.

_Con que Yusei 3_

Aki veía como Yusei vendía todos los periódicos rápidamente y cuando terminó, se acercó al puesto.

- ¡Hola Martha! ¿Cómo ha estado?

- ¡Muy bien? ¿Y tu Yusei?

- Igual. O.O ¿Quién es esta linda jovencita? – pregunta señalando a Aki que se sonroja

- Hahaha – ríe Martha, es mi nueva ayudante, es Izayoi Aki.

- Mucho gusto señorita Izayoi, yo soy Fudô Yusei, pero por favor llámame solo Yusei.

-Un placer de conocerte Yusei 3 :3

- El placer es mío.

Y desde ese día Aki quedo profundamente enamorada de, lo que mas le gustaba de su día era cuando iba a trabajar, ya que aunque estuviera muy atareada, una pequeña mirada a Yusei le ilumina el rostro.

Así transcurrían los días y siempre al final, cuando Yusei terminaba de vender los periódicos y Aki se encargaba de ayudar a cerrar el puesto, aprovechaban unos pocos minutos para hablar y desde el día en que se habían conocido ya habían pasado tres largos meses que les sirvió para hacerse muy buenos amigos.

**POV Aki:**

Tengo tantas ganas de declararle mi amor a Yusei, pero tengo miedo, sì me rechaza no podremos seguir siendo buenos amigos, pero ya no puedo soportar mas... quisiera poder besarlo para poderme quitar de la cabeza la gran pregunta que no puedo dejar de pensar: ¿Como besa?

**POV Mi amor (osea Yusei) xD**

Quisiera que Aki fuera mi novia, no puedo negar que es muy hermosa y esa linda carita que logro enamorarme.

Se ruborizo ya que le vino a la mente una sexy imagen de Aki semidesnuda en su cama...

* * *

**Aqui acabo mi inspiracion u_u... hehe pero ya tengo la idea... **

**Naty: Yusei con su imaginacion pervert.. **

**Yusei: pero la tuya es mas pervert por hacerme pensar eso... **

**Naty: emm etto.. si hahaha.. pero no sabes lo qe pasara... -idea super pervert!- **

**Yusei: :D 3 **

**Naty: si te lo cumplire Yusei, pero no sera exactamente en una cama - spoiler **

**Naty: en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

ur document here...


	3. Feliz cumpleaños Yusei Fudo!

**El siguiente capitulo esta hecho para celebrar el cumpleaños de Yusei Fudo en el grupo YuAki**

**Asi que chicas espero que lo disfruten, ya que gracias a este tan lindo, perfecto chico las he conocido y las quiero tanto... Gracias a él conoci al amor de mi vida *-* y a mis mejores amigas nwn**

**Nota: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's no me pertenecen pero Yusei siempre estará en mi corazón el me dió un objetivo por el cual vivir y de anhelar ser alguien como él **

**Bueno ya me estoy empezando a poner sentimental, asi que mejor continuemos**

**aaaah si la segunda nota (Katt tu no necesitas leer esta advertencia, tu ya puedes comenzar a leer): el siguiente capitulo contiene escenas que podrian perturbar a los inocentes ya qe contiene Lemmon asi que se recomienda discrecion...**

* * *

**POV Aki: **

Yusei me ha invitado a su casa para jugar un duelo, desde que supo que a mi también me gusta jugar se mostro muy interesado en mi, cosa que me agrado demasiado al conocer alguno de los sus intereses que por fortuna también es uno de los que yo amo con todo mi corazón; obviamente después de él.

Bueno, estoy aquí afuera de su casa, que no era una mansión como a la cuál yo estaba costumbrada pero seria un lugar al cual podría adaptarme a vivir –se sonrojó al tener este pensamiento-

Llena de nervios llame a la puerta y el me abrió, se veía realmente guapo, con unos jeans azules y una playera negra que lograba intensificar el zafiro de sus ojos

-Buenas noches, Yusei – no pude evitar el sonrojarme.

-Buenas noches Aki, que bueno que veniste, pasa porfavor y perdona mi desorden.

Entré y me quede sorprendida la casa se veía mucho mejor por dentro, haciéndose notar los adornos que la hacían ver que pertenecia a un hombre joven que vivía solo.

Mis ojos quedaban a la altura de sus hombros. Me obligué a mantenerme erguida para mantenerle la mirada.

-esta bien Aki, ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó tiernamente

- No, gracias, me encuentro bien.

- Bueno entonces vamos a jugar

Yo solo asentí, y él comenzó a caminar, lo seguí y llegamos a una habitación con decoración un poco lúgubre que en el centro tenía una mesa de billar (YuAki88: lo sé tengo trauma con las mesas de billar *-*)

- Aki, no es por alardear pero te ganaré y cuando eso suceda aclamare mi premio

- ¿Premio? – pregunté inocentemente.

- Ya lo verás – me miró pícaramente.

El duelo comenzó, uno, dos tres, diez turnos, él parecía divertirse con cada jugada y yo solo me impacientaba, me quedaban tan solo tres cartas en mi deck, no quería perder así que todo se definia en esta jugada, hice mi jugada estrella, pero el me jugó una carta invertida que hizo que mis monstruos se atacaran entre ellos; cuando mis puntos de vida se redujeron a 0 no podía creerlo, era la primera vez que alguien me ganaba.

Yusei sonrió – Creo que ya es tiempo de que tenga mi premio

Me miró con fuego en su mirar y se acercó hacia mi, yo me levanté y me acorraló contra la esquina de la habitación

- Por favor, Yusei. Deja de jugar conmigo y dime realmente que es lo que buscas. – Alcancé a decir, sumergí mi mirada en su hermoso rostro y el corazón se me aceleró.

Yusei sonrió. Cogió la parte inferior de su camisa y comenzó a subírsela hasta quedar completamente desnudo de cintura para arriba. Intenté quitar la mirada y disimular mi cara de sorprendida y esconder todo mi rubor

- Yusei yo… - Mi voz apenas era audible y mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. – No sé si pueda darte lo que quieres. – Intenté no tartamudear.

- Te quiero a ti mi rosa. Lo demás no importa. - Eres mí. – Dijo inclinando la cabeza para ponerse a mi altura y poder ver mi expresión. Llevó su mano libre hasta mi pecho izquierdo. – Tu corazón es mío… También quiero tu cuerpo. Quiero estar dentro de ti…

- Te refieres… - Trague saliva, no sabía exactamente qué decir, y el rubor comenzó a cubrir toda mi cara

- Es muy tierno ver cómo te sonrojas. – Con su mano libre tiro una de las tiras de mi camiseta, dejando al descubierto mi hombro y lo besó.

De manera inesperada y de un asalto metió uno de sus muslos entre mis piernas, abriéndose paso, empezó a frotar mi entrepierna. Noté como el calor subía por mis mejillas. Apreté con fuerza la boca para no ponerme a gritar como una posesa ante el doloroso placer. Pero fue difícil no arder cuando de un único y preciso movimiento de presión contra mi entrepierna me elevó unos pocos centímetros obligándome a ponerme de puntillas. Haciéndome gemir ante la desconocida pero excitante nueva sensación.

Llevó su mano disponible a mi cuello, bajando lentamente recorriendo mis pechos hasta tocar mi abdomen, y… Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando introdujo su dedo índice en el interior de mis jeans, por encima de mis bragas. Me estremecí por tal atrevida acción. Respiraba sofocada. Bajó la cabeza un poco más y lamió mi cuello en una prolongada caricia. Noté como mis piernas se aflojaban. A punto de caer tal cual como una muñeca de trapo

- Mi rosa… quiero hacerte el amor. – Su voz era muy dulce. – Te necesito ahora, en estos momentos. Te deseo. Quiero cubrirte con mis besos y caricias, para que queden marcadas para siempre en todo tú ser, por que yo ¡Te amo!

- Yusei, será m… mi pri… primera vez. – Sentía que el corazón me iba a estallar.

Me besó. Su beso lleno de intensidad y erotismo hacia que mis piernas temblaran. Sentí como su lengua buscaba la mía para juntas comenzar un juego interminable. Sus manos descendieron hasta el final de mi espalda, quizás algunos centímetros más abajo. Tiró de la parte baja de mi camisa hacia arriba pasando por mis brazos con firmeza para dejar sobre el suelo aquella prenda de ropa.

- Me gusta. – Sonrió pervertidamente mientras me aferraba dejando un poco de margen para tener mejor visión. Con su dedo índice dibujó las líneas de mi sujetador de color rosa con puntos de colores y en el centro un pequeño corazon.

Me cargo delicadamente hasta llegar a la mesa de billar, colocándome encima de la superficie sentada y con él colocado entre mis piernas.

-Yusei… - Me mordí el labio inferior inquieta por lo que a Patch se le estaba pasando por la mente. - ¿aquí?

- Bésame. – Exigió con codicia.

Le besé tiernamente pero Yusei quería más y profundizó con sus labios y su lengua en los míos como todo un depredador. Sus manos se apoyaron con ferocidad en los huesos de mis caderas para enredar sus dedos en la tela de mis jeans y echar hacia abajo la prenda de ropa hasta los muslos.

Me alzó con seguridad otra vez y me acopló de nuevo entre aquella mesa y él. Bajó la vista hacia mis piernas y sonrió mientras me sacaba por completo por ellas aquellos pantalones, arrastrando con ellos mi calzado también, dejándome ante él tan solo con un conjunto de bragas y sujetador, ambos de tonos rosas.

Yusei acarició con las yemas de sus dedos mis pernas y muslos atrayéndolos con firmeza a ambos lados de su costado. Avanzó con su roce subiendo por cada rincón de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi sujetador. No dudó ni un segundo y con un movimiento ágil lo desabrochó en la parte posterior tirando de él hasta dejar al descubierto mis pechos. Cubrió uno con su mano

Con su mano libre llegó al borde de mis bragas y de un solo movimiento me despojó de ellas, dejándome completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, no puede evitar sonrojarme e inocentemente intentar taparme, pero Yusei me tomó por las muñecas para evitar que yo me tapara.

-¡Eres "la rosa más bella del jardín"! no tienes porque apenarte, mucho menos conmigo

No sabia que responder así que sólo me acerque a su rostro y lo bese tiernamente, pero él era mucho mas apasionado que yo, cosa que amaba y me estaba gustando demasiado

-Hagamos esto mucho mejor, ¿Te parece princesa?

-¿Qué tienes en mente? – pregunte inocentemente

-¿Confías en mi?

-¡Claro!

Yusei buscó dentro de un pequeño mueble y sacó una cuerda, la pusó a un lado de la mesa y me volvió a besar. Me cargó entre sus brazos y me llevó hasta un sofá de piel café que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación; me asusté un poco cuando juntó mis muñecas y las amarró con la cuerda, pero me tranquilizó cuando me besó.

Bajó delicadamente su mano hasta llegar a la parte que me convertía en mujer y comenzó a tocarme, cosa que me excito mucho y solamente me sentí un poco mojada

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo dedicó Yusei sin descanso a masajear y martirizar con dulzura y fiereza cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Mucho. Pero no era suficiente, ni para él, ni para mi.

Introdujo un dedo en mi interior y lo movió en círculos. Me quejé un poco con un sollozo. Él me miró directamente a los ojos con gesto controlado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Rozó con su mano libre mi rostro con veneración.

Asentí con la cabeza. – Quiero estar contigo. Porque te amo

Acompañó aquella fricción con un segundo dedo, ambos introducidos hasta los nudillos. Masajeó mis paredes internas. Gemí y moví las caderas hacia delante y atrás. Prolongando todo aquello hasta que mi entrepierna se llenaba cada vez más de un húmedo calor y entonces llegó la explosión con fuertes sacudidas, dejándome en el sofá completamente dócil para él mientras me recuperaba de los temblores del orgasmo. Repitió aquella práctica una vez más y otra. Haciéndome perder la razón y el número de orgasmos alcanzados por sus expertas caricias.

Ahora estaba totalmente preparada para aceptarlo dentro de mi.

- Ya estás lista. – Afirmó complacido.

Llevó las manos hacía su pantalón. Sin perder un segundo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se quedó completamente desnudo ante mi.

Sonrió como un niño travieso. Me agarró por debajo de las rodillas y las abrió hacia él un poco más, se coloco en medio y las alzó, invitándome a rodearle la cintura. Colocó la punta de su - (YuAki88: me da pena escribirlo, pero ustedes entienden! o/o) en mi entrada. Jugó primero con su miembro en la zona de mi portal con acaricias atrevidas y provocativas.

Con un movimiento lento pero directo me penetró. No del todo, era mi primera vez y por lo visto un poco pequeña para abrazar por completo su - de buenas a primeras.

Grité, moviendo un poco las piernas cuando sentí que derribaba en mi interior un muro con una fuerte presión.

Mi virginidad se la había entregado a este chico que amo con todo mi corazón, ya que desde el momento que conoces al amor de tu vida sólo piensas en darle lo mejor de ti

Mi espalda formaba un arco perfecto y mis ojos vidriosos luchaban por enfocar. Sollozaba. Era un dolor muy profundo que no tenia explicación, un ardor, sentía como mi piel se desgarraba en la entrada por ser mi primera vez

-se que te duele. Relájate. – Empujó un poco más con sus caderas.

Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras en mi interior lo sujetaba con fuerza. Se inclinó y me besó. Ese gesto hizo que se clavara aun más. Me estremecí con la punzada de dolor. Él También respiraba con dificultad.

- Quédate quieta un poco, deja que tu cuerpo me acepte dentro de ti. – Me habló con sus labios junto a los míos.

No podía controlar su creciente urgencia. Apretando mis muslos los levantó más hacia él mientras empezaba a penetrarme con ritmo, moviéndose de dentro hacia fuera más rápido.

Mis manos descansaban a ambos lados haciendo la mayor fuerza por mantenerse firmes en aquella mesa. Apreté los labios intentando reprimir los gemidos, pero era absurdo y éllo sabía.

- Bien, Aki. Déjate llevar. – Repetía entre gemidos.

Arquee la espalda por completo levantándome más hacia él. Sin poder evitarlo no dejaba de gemir descontroladamente mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

El dolor quedaba apagado por el enorme placer que con cada embestida me provocaba. Era un eco que encontraba cada vez que su pene se sumergía por completo en mi interior sin clemencia.

Lo apretaba y lo acobijaba dentro de mí mientras me cabalgaba empujando con más fuerza. Ambos respirábamos descontrolados y agitados directos hacia el éxtasis,

- por favor… - Gemía. Me estaba volviendo loca. Mi cuerpo ardía lleno por tanto placer.

- No puedo parar… - Parecía descontrolado.

Intentaba ser lo más suave posible pero bombeaba en mi interior sin piedad, de forma casi salvaje, con su mirada hambrienta. Jadeando dominados por la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar al clímax.

Unidos. Complementados.

Prácticamente al mismo tiempo llegamos al éxtasis

Mi energía se había consumido en su totalidad, el me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo a su habitación, una cama matrimonial con un edredón azul con sabanas de seda negras, me recostó suavemente y dormimos juntos

Al día siguiente amaneci a su lado y lo desperté con un delicado beso en sus labios suaves

- ¡Cari te amo! (YuAki88: significa algo así como mi amor, es que me gusto mucho esta frase)

- ¡Yo mas mi amor!

- ¡Espero siempre ser eso para ti!

- Siempre lo serás…

* * *

**Bueno aqui termina mi pequeña aportacion, pero este fic estuvo hecho con ideas de muchas cosas *-* y mas que nada puse mi corazón en ello.**

**Chicas las amo**


End file.
